Dulce frialdad
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Después de que su novio la engaño, se va de la aldea. Ahora vuelve, pero jamás perdonara lo que le hizo ¿o si? que podra mas el amor o el odio.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Veía la aldea, la admiraba por última vez. Por última ocasión, en sus ojos se podían apreciar aquellas gotas saladas que querían salir, estaba triste, muy triste. Dejaba todo, sus amigos, su familia, sus sueños. Sus sueños, los sueños que siempre había tenido, eran de casarse, tener una familia, un esposo que la amara mas que a el mismo, tenia una vida planeada, y aunque sonara egoísta, tenia planeado con quien cumplir esos sueño, pero justamente por el, lo dejaba todo.

Finalmente, aquellas saladas lagrimas salieron, solo de recordar aquel triste momento, ¿Cómo era posible que, el que suponía era el mejor día de su vida acabara así?.

Ese día, 27 de diciembre, el día de su cumpleaños, se había convertido en el día mas triste de su vida. Ya no le importaba nada, ni que la gente se preocupara por ella, ni que la acusaran de traición, ni que jamás pudiera ser la líder de su clan, nada, absolutamente nada le importaba ahora, era un milagro que aun le importara vivir, y si lo hacia era para convertirse en algo que jamás creyó ser, pensar en algo en lo que jamás quiso pensar.

_Venganza._

Ahora la venganza controlaría su vida, su destino. Por la venganza se haría mas y mas fuerte. Por la venganza, dejaría de ser quien era, la tímida, tierna y dulce chica que era, ya no existiría mas. Por ser como era, le habían visto la cara, la habían engañado, y de la peor manera. Se vengaría de todos de la aldea, de sus conocidos pero sobre todo, de Naruto Uzumaki, ese rubio pagaría muy caro por haberle visto la cara, por haber jugado con sus sentimientos, por decir que la amaba y luego hacer lo que hizo.

_-lo pagaran muy caro-_ pensó mientras su mirada se entrecerraba y su Byakugan se activaba.

* * *

**3 meses después…**

Era otro día nuevo en Konoha, todo parecía tranquilo y calmado. Por las calles de la aldea se podía ver, como un chico rubio caminaba, con su mirada gacha, y sus ojos mostrando una profunda tristeza y melancolía.

-¿_porque te fuiste?_- se pregunto a si mismo, hacia tres meses que no sabia nada de ella, de su novia, la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, Hinata Hyuga. Esa hermosa chica había desaparecido el día mas inesperado, el día de su cumpleaños.

Desde ese triste dia, el la buscaba en todos lados, hasta llegar a los limites de la nación del fuego, pero no la encontraba, no sabia porque se habia ido. En realidad si lo sabia, y eso era lo mas triste. El, la habia engañado, habia engañado a esa dulce chica con su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, ella y su novia eran muy cercanas, y el durante un tiempo estuvo enamorado de esa chica de cabello rosa, pero poco a poco se comenzo a enamorar de su dulce Hinata.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, si el tan solo pudiera pedirle perdon por lo que habia hecho, pero no, ella no le dio la oportunidad, se fue de la aldea ese mismo dia. Y aparentemente no pensaba volver. Fue un verdadero idiota por hacerle eso, y mas con su mejor amiga, Hinata no se lo merecia, el era un vil bastardo. Solo esperaba poder volver a verla algun dia para pedirle perdon.

* * *

**4 años despues...**

Habia mucho polvo para ver el rostro de aquella persona frente a ellos. Pero cuando el polvo se disperso, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

Sus ojos perla y aquellos orbes azules los cuales antes la hipnotizaban, se encontraron, se veia en la mirada de el, claramente una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, mientras en los propios solo se reflejaba frialdad. Fue ella quien rompio el contacto, desviando su vista a un lado, para luego cambiar de direccion, hacia la contraria de donde sus ex-compañeros estaban.

-Hinata- paro en seco al oír su nombre, pero luego de un par de segundos continuo su caminar -H-Hinata...- volvio a pronunciar, pero esta vez ella no se detuvo -espera- corrio hacia ella, y cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, de la nada un arma afilada amenazaba con atravesarle la garganta.

-no te hacerques mas- amenazo con una voz fria y cortante. Naruto creía que su amenaza solo eran palabras, después de todo, la Hinata que el conocia nunca lastimaria a nadie y menos a el. Cuan equivocado estaba al creer que ella seguia siendo la misma chica de hacia poco mas de 4 años.

Hinata apretaba la empuñadura de su katana con fuerza, mientras Naruto daba una leve sonrisa, lo que el no sabia, era que ella hacia esfuerzos sobre-humanos, para no matarlo. La venganza la cegó, y en ese momento era una de las personas más peligrosas del mundo ninja, no por nada ahora estaba en el libro bingo, un poco mas arriba que Sasuke Uchiha.

-baja eso... hina-chan- Hinata se altero al oirlo decir eso, como podia hablarle asi después de lo que le hizo. Su visión se oscurecio y cuando reaccionó, vio una cortada en la mejilla del rubio, causada por su katana -Hi-Hina...-.

-no me vuelvas a llamar asi- advirtio con un tono mas molesto -o la proxima vez hare mas que una simple cortada- con esa advertencia bajó su arma y comenzó a alejarse del equipo los cuales la veian atonita.

Se alejaba lentamente del equipo, mientras Naruto todavia seguia en shock por lo que habia hecho. Ella, ¿lo habia lastimado?, no podia creer que aquella chica de ojos perla hubiera hecho eso. No se parecia en nada a la Hinata que el conocia, habia cambiado mucho.

-H-Hinata..Sama- esa voz la reconoció y volteo, para encontrarse con una par de ojos del mismo color perla que los suyos, solo que esos mostraban gran asombro.

-ya no debes llamarme asi- dijo con algo de ¿tristeza? en su voz.

Todo el equipo la veía alejarse, mientras al mismo tiempo se preguntaban ¿que le habia pasado a Hinata?.

-_Hinata_- Naruto sentia gotas saladas en sus ojos -_perdoname...porfavor..._- comenzaron a caer por sus ojos azules -_por favor... vuelve_- sin darse cuenta ese ultimo pensamiento lo dijo -por favor... vuelve-

-no lo hare- se alcanzó a escuchar antes que desapareciera de la vista de todos.

* * *

**Nueva historia...!**

**La verdad no se como es que la hice (ni como va a abanzar XD)**

**Pero se que...-.-... no, no se nada...bueno**

**Espero que les guste y dejen muuuuchos reviews**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_El mejor día de su vida._

_Era lo que pensaba de aquel 27 de diciembre. Tenia todo lo que podía pedir ese día, sus amigos con ella, su familia, todas las personas que ella quería solo faltaban dos personas mas. Su mejor amiga y su novio._

_Caminaba por la aldea, rumbo al departamento de su novio, Naruto Uzumaki, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado._

_Después que se confeso al rubio, se sentía mas deprimida de lo normal, no tenia cara para verlo de nuevo. Pero cuando este corrió hacia ella y la abrazo gritando que el sentía lo mismo, toda su tristeza se fue, dando paso a que pudiera besar al joven oji-azul._

_Finalmente llego frente a su departamento, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero oyó sonidos extraños provenientes de adentro. Entro lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tal vez Naruto estuviera durmiendo o algo así, o estuviera entrenando o… dejo de pensar en eso al ver la escena frente de si._

_Naruto el su cama encima de ¿Sakura?. No podía creerlo, su mejor amiga y su novio, tenia que ser una mentira. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero choco con el mueble que estaba tras ella y provoco un ruido que hizo que ambos jóvenes la vieran. En los ojos de Naruto se lograba ver culpa y en los de Sakura, ¿felicidad? No podía ser, debía estarse equivocando, tal vez eran las lagrimas que querían salir las que no le permitían ver bien._

_No quería estar ahí ni un segundo mas, y opto por lo mejor que se le ocurrió._

_Huir._

_No solo de ese departamento, sino de la aldea. No quería volver a verlos, estaba dolida, muy dolida. Y sabia que si veía el rostro de alguno de ellos dos una vez mas, no aguantaría mas._

_El le juro que la amaba, se había entregado a el para demostrárselo, solo la utilizo, nunca había olvidado a la peli-rosa, pero lo que mas le dolía es que el le jurara amor eterno, aun estando enamorada de la oji-verde._

_Llego a su casa, saco su mochila de su armario y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, se llevaría solo lo necesario, nada mas, ni recuerdos, ni regalos, ni fotos, nada. Ya no quería saber nada de sus amigos, de su familia, de su aldea, para ella todos morirían. Era injusto querer olvidar a todos los demás solo por culpa de esos dos, ella lo sabia, pero si no los olvidaba no podría cumplir su propósito._

Despertó de pronto, haciendo que sus blanquesinos ojos se abrieran a mas no poder, estaba sudando y respiraba agitadamente. Era un sueño, solo eso, apretó sus ojos al recordar ese momento, ese maldito momento en que supo la verdad.

Se levanto de su cama y avanzó hacia la ventana, estaba alojada en una umilde posada, cerca del país del rayo. Abrió la ventana, recibiendo el helado aire de la madrugada en el rostro.

Ese maldito sueño, tenia mucho que había olvidado eso, pero desde que se rencontró con sus viejos amigos, había recordado el pasado. Aun recordaba que no se había despedido de ellos, bueno si, pero solo de la fiesta, nunca se despidió como era debido de la aldea.

Ellos no tenían la culpa del pasado, tal vez debía regresar, no, sabia que debía regresar, pero no sabia como lo tomarían ellos, ni la aldea, después de todo lo que había hecho.

No importaba, después de lo que le había dicho Neji, tenia que volver a la aldea.

_Caminaba tranquilamente por aquel bosque, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, detuvo sus pasos y volteo hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto neutralmente._

_-Hinata-sama… por favor tiene que volver- pidió el genio Hyuga._

_-no tengo razones para hacerlos…- volteo completamente para verlo de frente –y ya te dije que no me tiene que llamar así… ya no lo merezco- desvio su mirada y luego volvió a retomar su camino._

_-Hiashi-sama esta enfermo- Hinata detuvo sus pasos, antes de irse, su relación con su padre había mejorado mucho. Ignoro lo que le dijo Neji y siguió su camino._

_Neji la veía alejarse, no se interpondría en su camino, era la decisión de Hinata ver, o no ver a su padre._

_-ire a verlo en unos días…- dijo sin detenerse, llamando la atención del peli-castaño –que solo el y la Hokage lo sepan ¿entendido?- Neji solo asintió y comenzó a alejarse._

No sabia si había hecho lo correcto, ¡claro que lo había hecho!, nada le impediría ver a su padre, tal vez su presencia, le diera un ataque a Hiashi, pero a ella no le importaba, quería verlo, porque aunque no lo demostraba, todavía se preocupaba por las personas de la aldea.

* * *

-entonces ella vendrá- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el inexpresivo rostro del líder del clan Hyuga.

-así es Hiashi-sama- contesto Neji.

-¿Hinata vendrá?- se oyó la pregunta en la puerta de la habitación, hecha por la menor de las hyugas.

-si, Hanabi-sama- Hanabi comenzó a saltar de gusto, extrañaba ver a su hermana mayor, y quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto –pero entienda que nadie se debe enterar de esto- Hanabi solo asintió mientras salía corriendo.

-tienes que decírselo a la hokage- Neji solo asintió, aun si no se lo pedia Hiashi, el lo haría, la Hokage tenia que saber que Hinata solo vendría de paso, mas no volveria a la aldea por nada del mundo, el lo entendio, cuando la volvió a ver.

* * *

-esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos, ¿entendido, konohamaru-kun?- dijo Hanabi, a lo que el peli-negro asintió.

-descuida, Hana-chan no se lo dire a nadie- prometio el chico.

-ni siquiera a Naruto, ¿entendido?- esta vez, amenazo, a lo que el chico asintió nerviosamente.

El lo entendía, Naruto podía ser su mejor amigo, pero jamás le diría nada, no después de lo que le había hecho a la pobre de Hinata.

-cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- dijo dando una gran sonrisa –Hinata tendrá la mejor bienvenida que pueda tener-.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos entendía, era que Hinata no se iba a quedar en la aldea.

* * *

**Aqui esta la continuación.**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios.**

**Lamento decirles que me retirare de esto por un tiempo, pero prometo volver lo mas pronto que pueda, siento no completar las historias que a ustedes les gusta leer, pero se los digo para que no se enojen por mi demora. Volvere en aproximadamente un mes, y cuando lo haga, actualizare todas las historias se los prometo.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera (temporalmente)...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Se encontraba parada frente a la entrada de la aldea, las dudas comenzaban a invadirla, quizás no era tiempo de regresar, al menos no aun, aun había cosas que debía olvidar.

_-Hiashi-sama está enfermo-_

Ese recuerdo hizo que todas sus dudas desaparecieran, dio un paso dentro de la aldea, nada le impediría ver a su padre. Habían pasados varios días desde que Neji le había dado la noticia, había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, y no permitiría que pasara ni un minuto más para que viera a su padre.

No le importaba que todos los aldeanos la vieran, extrañados de su presencia, camino entre las personas, primero a pasos tranquilos y después comenzó a correr rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, no le importaba que primero debía ver a la Hokage, ella solamente vería a su padre y se iría, al llegar fue recibida por Neji.

-Hinata-sama… que bueno que haya podido venir- en su mirada había un brillo de tristeza, pero tanto el como Hinata sabían que mostrar alguna emoción dentro del territorio Hyuga era signo de debilidad.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto con un toque de preocupación en su voz, mas no se notó.

-muy mal…- respondió agachando la mirada –desde la última vez que la vi empeoro mucho-.

Hinata no espero a que Neji terminara de hablar y entro a la mansión, no se detuvo por nada hasta entrar a la habitación de su padre. Ahí estaba el, en cama, con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración levemente acelerada, mientras era rodeado de los ancianos del clan.

-Hinata- todos la nombraron más ella hizo caso omiso de ellos, solo le importaba hablar con su padre, aunque fuera una última vez.

-padre- esas palabras hicieron que Hiashi abriera los ojos y la viera.

-Hi-Hinata- las débiles palabras de Hiashi llenaron de alegría a la peli-azul, tenía tanto que quería volver a oírlo decir su nombre, no podía negarlo, extrañaba a su padre, a su hermana, a sus amigos, pero aun así, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, después de todo, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, ella sabía que al dar el primer paso fuera de la aldea ya no había vuelta atrás.

-padre- guardar las lágrimas le era muy difícil al ver a su padre en ese estado.

-salgan- ordeno Hiashi con voz firme. A los pocos segundos ambos se encontraban completamente solos, ninguno de los dos no aguanto más, y se abrazaron, se habían extrañado demasiado, pero Hiashi como líder del clan no podía mostrar sentimientos ni compasión alguna, y más a una traidora, no solo del clan sino también de la aldea, pero aun así, esa traidora era su hija y nada cambiaria eso.

-te extrañe mucho, padre- dijo Hinata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, tanto tiempo sin llorar había hecho que todas las lágrimas acumuladas salieran.

-y yo a ti, Hinata- respondió su padre, mientras la apretaba más entre sus brazos, pero los tosidos de este hicieron que tuviera que volver a recostarse, mientras Hinata se arrodillaba a lado de su cama para poder hablar con él.

-perdón por tardar tanto en venir- se disculpó mientras apretaba sus manos.

-lo importante es que viniste- de un momento a otro la tos de Hiashi comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

-quien diría que el líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea vaya a morir de viejo- dijo Hinata, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Hiashi, y lo logro.

-es verdad- era algo raro y, algunos dirán macabro ver la sonrisa de Hiashi Hyuga, después de todo, era uno de los hombres más fríos de la aldea, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-Hinata- ese llamado hizo que lo viera –por favor, quédate en la aldea- pidió, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos a mas no poder –no soporto el hecho de que una de mis hijas se aleje, sé que cuando eras pequeña no te cuidaba, sé que te abandone, sé que eso no tiene perdón… pero aun así siempre te he amado- imploro el castaño.

-por favor, padre- la mirada de Hinata estaba oculta bajo su flequillo que, a pesar de los años no cambiaba –no me pidas algo que no puedo, ni quiero hacer- pidió la chica.

-ambos sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo…- Hinata lo vio sorprendida, acaso ¿estaba aceptando su muerte? –y no quiero morir sabiendo que mi hija se fue-

-no digas eso- detuvo las palabras de Hiashi, le dolía que su padre pensara así.

-quédate… por favor, hija- Hinata no sabía que responder ante la petición de su padre.

-solo me quedare lo necesario… después me iré- esa respuesta no era precisamente la que él quería oír, pero al menos su hija se quedara en la aldea, aunque solo temporalmente.

Seis días pasaron desde que Hinata Hyuga había vuelto a la aldea, y en ese lapso de tiempo Naruto no se encontraba en la aldea lo cual le agradaba a la peli-azul, no quería verlo. Además de eso, el único cambio que hubo en la aldea fue… la muerte de Hiashi Hyuga. Muchos entristecieron, y algunos lloraron, especialmente Hanabi y Hinata, claro cuando estaban solas, porque aunque hubiesen perdido a alguien tan querido y cercano, tenían que mantener sus máscaras de frialdad.

-no lo hare- fueron las frías y cortantes palabras de Hinata –ya he durado mucho en esta aldea- finalizo.

-sé que no quieres quedarte, y respeto tu decisión Hinata… pero en este momento el clan Hyuga necesita un representante en la aldea- argumento la Hokage.

-en ese caso, quien mejor que la heredera legitima, Hanabi… o porque no mejor a Neji, sé que él será un gran líder- trato de zafarse de la responsabilidad, que por derecho de nacimiento le correspondía.

-ambas sabemos que Hanabi aún no está lista… y Neji, el consejo del clan prefiere que una traidora lidere el clan antes que alguien de la rama secundaria- esas palabras molestaron a Hinata.

-el consejo… ese maldito consejo… antes… hubiera preferido que un miembro de la rama secundaria liderara al clan antes que una "débil" e "inútil" heredera- sus palabras salían como fuego en su garganta, desde que era muy pequeña tenía algo muy claro, odiaba al consejo del clan, después de todo, por culpa de ellos su padre la había despreciado, su hermana la odiaba, al igual que su primo.

-tu padre así lo hubiera querido- Tsunade trataba de hacer que Hinata aceptara, incluso si eso significaba tocar algo tan delicado.

-¡no metas en esto a mi padre, Tsunade!- grito la peli-azul molesta, olvidando por completo que la rubia era la Hokage.

-el así lo hubiera querido… entiendo que tu no quieras hacerlo, pero no tenemos otra opción- era verdad cada una de sus palabras.

-…- Hinata guardo silencio mientras lo pensaba –solo hasta que Hanabi esté lista- respondió cortante, haciendo que Tsunade sonriera por su victoria obtenida –pero… después de eso… me largo de esta maldita aldea- termino para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de esa oficina.

-han pasado más de cuatro años…- las palabras de la Sannin hicieron que se detuviera –¿Cuándo lo piensas perdonar?- pregunto interesada.

-jamás- respondió rápidamente –jamás le perdonare el haber jugado conmigo, con lo que sentía por el… pero más que nada- esas palabras la quemaban por dentro –jamás le perdonare…-.

-¡por favor perdóname, Hinata!- el grito de Naruto hizo que ambas lo voltearan a ver.

-el haberme engañado con Sakura- no le importó la presencia del rubio, termino su frase para luego salir de la oficina, evadiendo por completo al rubio.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más, y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos. Odiaba esa situación, odiaba estar peleado con la oji-perla, pero más que nada, odiaba ser tan idiota por haber caído en el juego de Sakura hace años atrás.

**Siguiente capítulo listo.**

**Una vez que inicié a hacer capítulos no he podido detenerme.**

**Muchas cosas pasaron, y no todo lo que se ve es realidad. Pronto sabrán a que me refiero.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_27 de diciembre._

_Estaba tan feliz, ese era el cumpleaños de su novia, y se moría por pasar toda la noche que quedaba con ella. _

_La amaba, la amaba más que a el mismo, más que a su sueño de ser Hokage, más que la vida. Estaba por salir de su departamento, con un pequeño regalo._

_Abrió la pequeña caja que tenía en las manos y observo de nuevo, aquel anillo que le daría a Hinata, estaba más que decidido, quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella, la amaba demasiado como para durar un día más sin pedirle matrimonio._

_Abrió la puerta de su departamento, le sorprendió ver parada frente a esta a Sakura._

_-¿Sakura-chan?- pregunto curioso de ver a su amiga parada ahí, frente a él y, ¿llorando? -¿ocurre algo?- la peli-rosa asintió –pasa- pidió el rubio, y sin pensarlo, Sakura así lo hizo._

_-Naruto…- hablo Sakura, su voz se oía quebrada, por lo que Naruto supuso que había estado llorando desde hacía rato –Sasuke-kun me va a dejar- Naruto se sorprendió, Sakura y Sasuke eran novios desde hacía casi un año, poco después de que el azabache regreso._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto preocupado por la situación de sus amigos._

_-últimamente, lo noto muy lejano de mí, casi no me habla, y hoy mientras preparábamos la fiesta de Hinata, me ignoraba, además…- no termino su frase, no quería recordar lo que tuvo que presenciar en aquellos momento, pero algo haría para vengarse de aquella persona._

_-Sakura-chan, él no te va a dejar- dijo dándole una sonrisa, trataría de subirle los ánimos._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto despertando de su transe._

_-porque si el quisiera dejarte ya lo hubiera hecho, ambos sabemos que él no se anda con rodeos- Sakura sonrió un momento, pero luego su semblante de tristeza regreso –todo estará bien- no le gustaba ver a su amiga así, después de todo, era como una hermana para él._

_Ambos chicos sonrieron entre sí, comenzaron a hablar por unos minutos, el tiempo comenzó a pasar, y cuando Naruto volteo a ver un reloj que tenía en aquella pequeña sala, se sorprendió de ver que era tarde, tenía que apurarse, ya no aguantaba las ansias de ver a su, por ahora, novia._

_-Sakura-chan ya es tarde- se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir de su departamento._

_-N-Naruto…- lo llamo –m-me puedo quedar aquí… no quiero ver a Sasuke-kun por ahora- pidió lo que el rubio asintió._

_-claro, para eso somos amigos- accedió dando una de sus inigualables sonrisas._

_-tengo algo de sueño, ¿Dónde puedo dormir?- pregunto._

_-en mi habitación- respondió el inocente rubio para luego señalársela._

_-gracias Naruto- se recostó en la cama del rubio mientras se agarraba la cabeza._

_-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba, mas ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo beso, Naruto estaba sorprendido de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo, pero más que eso, porque ella era la novia de su mejor amigo, y el, el novio de la mejor amiga de Sakura._

_Estaba a punto de detenerla, de empujarla, de decirle que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que volteara, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al notar que quien estaba ahí, era su novia._

Maldecía a Sakura por lo que le había hecho, se suponía que era la mejor amiga de su novia, que era a la persona que más confianza le tenía ¿y la traicionaba así?, después de ese horrible momento, él fue a buscar a Hinata, fue a su fiesta, a su casa, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba.

A la mañana siguiente en toda la aldea se rumoraba que la joven Hyuga había huido de la aldea. Naruto quiso salir en su búsqueda, pero fue retenido y encerrado para que no fuera tras ella.

Los días pasaban y nadie sabía en donde estaba, poco después de que desapareció, Naruto se enteró que Sakura había hecho eso para vengarse de Hinata, ya que según ella, Sasuke se había vuelto muy cercano a Hinata, pero al final resulto que entre Sasuke y Hinata estaban planeando la petición de matrimonio del azabache, que después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, con todo el dolor de su corazón, termino con su novia.

* * *

Había salido de misión con su equipo unos días, odiaba compartir el mismo espacio que Sakura, después de lo ocurrido el la odiaba, llegaron a la aldea y los rumores tanto del regreso de Hinata como de la muerte de Hiashi se hicieron presentes.

Corrió a la oficina Hokage, quería verla de nuevo, después de aquel horrible encuentro que tuvieron semanas antes, quería volver a verla, porque a pesar de todo el la seguía amando, y eso era algo que jamás cambiaria, por nada del mundo.

Se encontraba tras la puerta de la oficina, escuchando la conversación de adentro.

-han pasado más de cuatro años…¿Cuándo lo piensas perdonar?- Naruto se pegó más a la puerta para oír mejor.

-jamás- esas palabras, le dolía que las dijera –jamás le perdonare el haber jugado conmigo, con lo que sentía por el… pero más que nada jamás le perdonare…- le dolía que pensara eso de él, que creyera que él había jugado con ella, la amaba con cada célula de su ser, la amaba demasiado y no quería perderla, no de nuevo.

-¡por favor perdóname, Hinata!- entro a la oficina de la Hokage gritando, no quería que terminara esa frase, lo que había ocurrido años atrás no había sido su culpa, ni siquiera había sido a propósito, la verdadera culpable de eso había sido Sakura. Pero para su mala suerte su presencia no sirvió de nada, solo hizo que lo que ella dijo le doliera más.

**-el haberme engañado con Sakura- **fue la gota que derramo el vaso, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mientras Hinata salía de la oficina, le dolía ese recuerdo, era como si tuviera un kunai en su corazón, que sin importar nada no salía de ahí.

La buscaba por toda la aldea, necesitaba verla una vez más, quería aclarar lo que había pasado años atrás, tal vez, solo tal vez aún quedaba una pequeña oportunidad de volver a estar con ella, no soportaría perderla, y más si tenía una oportunidad para recuperarla.

* * *

Caminaba por el parque de la aldea, era una hermosa noche, había pasado toda la tarde buscándola pero no la encontró en ningún lugar.

Diviso un par de figuras sentadas en una banca del parque, cuando las reconoció las lágrimas quisieron volver a salir. En esa banca estaban sentados Hinata y Sasuke, abrazados, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No lo podía soportar, no lo quería creer, y no lo iba a aceptar, no aceptaría que su mejor amigo se quedara con el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Ahora ya saben que es lo que paso en realidad.**

**Espero disfruten el capítulo y que sigan la historia.**

**Sigo sin saber cómo avanzará, pero algo se me va a ocurrir.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
